Tomb Raider Generation
by XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX
Summary: Lara Croft has been hidding a secret for 17 years, She has a son called James, whose about to make his mark on the world. First TR fanfic! I don't own anything!
1. Prologue

**Note- ****Underworld hasnt happened ( I Rather Like Alister=]) and also i have only played Angel of Darkness a few times, so if you do notice something wrong, please let me know.**

**This is my first TR fanfic!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX

**Tomb Raider-Generation **

**Prologue**

_New York,11PM, America _

The rain was relentless, hanging over the busy city like a dark shadow.

A tall and beautiful woman stood on a rooftop overlooking the city. Her wet brown hair stuck to her face. She was wearing a tight black top and figure hugging black shorts, strapped to her strong legs were a pair of dangerous looking pistols and she had on a pair of knee high combat boots. Her name was Lady Lara Croft and she was waiting for someone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

Lara turned around to see a man approaching her. The man had un kept shaggy black hair, a small goatee on his chin , he wore a white shirt, black trousers and a long black trench coat. he slowly approached her, his cold blue eyes watching over her.

"So glad you could make it Kurtis" Lara spoke coldly, her dark brown eyes set in a deep scowl.

"Hey" he shrugged "No need to be like that" he motioned at her guns " Do you really need those?"

"I never go anywhere unequipped." Lara pulled them out and quickly pointed them at him.

"Whoa!" Kurtis put his hands in the air. "Is that really needed? Come on Lara, I thought we were friends?"

"Were" Lara spat coldly " You're a cheating lying rat, Now what do you need me for? I have somewhere I need to be"

"Look" Kurtis approached closer, Lara's grip on her pistols tightened. "You're a great gal, but it would never of worked. I mean, look at me and look at you, we're two worlds apart babe."

"So that is the reason you summoned me?" Lara scoffed "If I get a cold because of you…"

"I have no doubt it will not stop you " Kurtis began to walk away " Oh and by the way" he tossed Lara a package "For you, I think you'll find it interesting."

Lara watched Kurtis walk away from her sight. She sighed and put her guns away, and slowly picked up the package.

"What on earth?" she looked at it.

"_Lara you there?" _Zip's voice buzzed though her headset.

"Yeah I'm here" Lara replied

"_What did Kurtis want?" _

"I'll explain when I get back"

"_Okay, see you later" _Zip's connection broke off.

Lara sighed again and gently placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered.

Lara Croft had never been scared before, but now, she was terrified…


	2. 17 Years Later

**_Hey again!_**

**_I'm so happy that i got reviews! it truely made me very happy!_**

**_anyways, heres the next chapter. _**

**_hope you enjoy it and the suprize at the end!_**

**_XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX_**

**_P.S Reviewers who have guess what the suprize is get a imaginary hug! LOL_**

* * *

_17 years later_

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_7.30 pm _

A full moon draped in the shadowy navy sky, its blinding splendour dazzling over the English countryside, The luxurious mansion stood gracefully in the middle of its rich and impeccable estate. It was soothingly lit by lights from the gardens and the lights within.

Inside the main hall, An aged butler, a man by the name of Geoffrey (for Winston had retired a few years ago) ,stood proudly at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Good evening Lady Croft"

Lara stylishly descended the huge flight of steps. She was wearing a sexy looking black dress that showed off her wonderful figure and long legs. She also wore black high heels and carried a small black bag at her side, Lara had also let down her long brunette hair, it charmingly framing her striking features. Despite the 17 years that had pasted, Lara looked youthful as ever. Her friends and assistants, Zip and Alister, often joked that Lara found the fountain of youth on one of her many adventures. To this she replied that youthful beauty ran in the Croft family.

"Good evening Geoffrey" Lara smiled at the butler, who appreciatively nodded his head. Lara looked around the main hall and the small living room "Geoffrey, where is he?"

The butler just smiled at her. "Still in the Gym Lady Croft"

Lara shook her head and let out a small laugh "I'll be right back" She walked down the long corridor, though the tiny enclosed courtyard towards the manor's gym.

The large gym itself contained the latest in expensive athletic equipment including rock climbing walls, poles, ladders ,grapple hooks and plenty of punch bags. In the corner of the room was a small pool, which connected to the main pool next door by a underwater corridor.

A teenage boy, with messy coffee brown hair and intense cerulean eyes, was climbing up a rock climbing wall. He wore a white tank top ,black tracksuit bottoms and black and white sneakers. He was athletically fit and regardless of his age, he knew nine different languages and was a black belt in karate ,a trained diver and an exceptional swimmer. The boy was also an specialist in firearms.

For as long as he could remember, he had always loved this. It gave him the sense of freedom and a bit of a thrill.

"Yeah" he grinned as he ascended up a little higher "Come on …" He swiftly jumped and grabbed a bar leading to another climbing wall , a rush of excitement filled him.

Lara entered the gym and after swiftly scanning the room, spotted the teenager on the wall."What are you doing up there?" she called up to him.

"What does it look like?" the boy retorted.

"You're supposed to be ready to go" she put her hands on her hips.

"Do I have to come?" the boy moaned

"Yes, now come down" she said sternly

The boy sighed and quickly slid down the wall, landing on the floor underneath with the elegance of a cat.

"Be careful!" Lara said uneasily "You could of seriously hurt yourself"

"I'm fine" the boy said standing straight, rolling his eyes at her.

Lara gently smiled at him. "You've got ten minutes. Go on" she nudged him with her hand.

The boy nodded and ran off towards the main part of the manor and Lara headed back towards the main hall.

"Your transport is prepared and waiting my lady" Geoffrey announced upon her arrival.

"Thank you Geoffrey " she took a seat on a plush white sofa beside the roaring fireplace.

"I'm ready" a voice came from the top the giant staircase ten minutes later. The teenager now wore a efficient looking tux, but still wore his black and white sneakers and his hair was still in a mess.

"You can't wear those!" Lara gasped "But we haven't got time" Lara quickly ushered him down the stairs.

"Hold on" she stopped him, quickly straightening out his hair and fixing his bow tie.

"Now please" Lara told the boy "On your very best behaviour tonight. No back chat, sarcastic remarks-"

The boy rolled his eyes again, earning a slap on his forearm from Lara.

"Ouch!" the boy rubbed his forearm, scowling at her. "Hey that hurt!"

"Oh toughen up" Lara walked out towards the sleek black car waiting outside the manor.

"You shouldn't beat up your own son you know" the teen called out to her.

Lara stopped and turned on her heels to look at him.

This teenage boy, was her world.

He was her only child.

His name was James Richard Croft and he was the secret Lara Croft was about to reveal to the world.


	3. No More Secrets

**Thanks for the reviews and favs!**

**Heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX_

* * *

_No More Secrets_

_The British Museum_

_London_

_England_

The British museum was holding a very extraordinary event, so special that it was invitation only and large muscular men in suits were at all the doors. Couples dressed in formal wear, mostly lords, ladies and celebrities , entered the building. Inside, the main hall was primarily decorated with out of the ordinary and magnificent relics, some so strange and some that was so out-of-date .

Tonight , the museum was proudly boasting Lara's finest achievements, some that she risked life and limb for. People assembled around the valuable objects, carefully presented in glass cases. On the walls, were the videos Lara filmed on her journeys. Shots of ancient temples protracted on the walls.

Some like The Atlantean Scion . It was consisted of three pieces and each piece was supposed to be in the possession of one of the three god-rulers of Atlantis Tihocan, Qualopec and Natla. The Pieces were buried in Peru Greece, and Egypt, A masterpiece of mechanical design, the Scion looked like a modern computer disk in shape and in function. It is the key to mysteries both natural and ancient, and its origins are shrouded in pre-history. It was also a source of great power, It rumoured to also prompt visions of that past but whether it has any other similar powers of prophecy or enlightenment had not made clear.

Individuals had also taken curiosity in The Dagger of Xian. The use of the dagger involved plunging it into the bearer's chest and then the bearer was then transformed into a huge, fire-breathing dragon. There is no known way to reverse the transformation. It may have other powers, but what these might be could only be imagined.

Others were the Talion, the key to opening the door of the Temple of Xian, found in the Ice Palace in Tibet and also the Seraph , a relic used to enter the Catacombs of the Talion from the Barkhang Monastery .

But people had taken peculiar attention in the sword placed in the middle of the room. The sword itself was rumoured to be Excalibur, a legendary sword heard in the King Arthur stories. It was Lara's most excellent and most personal discovery. She had first saw the sword when she and her mother were stranded in the Himalayan Mountains in Nepal after a plane crash, before her mothers strange disappearance…

Lara winched at the sight of it, the sword was bringing unpleasant reminiscences.

People had become aware of Lara's arrival and bowed their head in politeness, which Lara returned. The media was taking photos, shouting Lara's name to grab her awareness.

But no one had paid attention to James, those who did turned their noses up at him.

"Don't pay any attention to them" Lara whispered to James "That will change soon"

"Not like I cared anyway" James huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Look" Lara pulled him aside "I know, this 'secret' thing isn't great but it's going to change, I promise. Now please, wait here" Lara placed her hands on James' shoulders. James nodded and then watched as Lara retreated into the big crowds.

James sighed unhappily. He hated parties like this, all he wanted was to train.

"Excuse me" a bony finger tapped at his shoulder, James turned around to set eyes on a old women dressed in formal wear, her silver hair neat in a tight bun.

"Err… Yes?" James replied

"I say, what is a boy like you doing here?" she said in a high pitched voice. James cringed

_Great just my luck… _

"Well ma am, I'm not a boy, I'm seventeen years old and -"

"I didn't ask your age foolish boy" the old women glared at him, James felt his cheeks burn.

"I'm a close friend of Lady Croft" James told the old woman.

"Everyone here is" the old lady said sternly and walked away.

"Geez" James sighed "What's her problem?"

James didn't get long to think before the gathering assembled around the small stage set up. James noticed that his mother was on the stage, her audience clapped as she came towards a set up microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Lara began her speech "I would like to thank you for coming here tonight and I would also like to thank my close friends at the museum for doing this." she paused while her audience applauded again.

"I have been doing this for most of most of my life, and it brings me happiness that others can see these extraordinary things and so we can learn more about our history. I've found some extraordinary things that I'm glad to share with you"

Lara took another pause, before looking eyes with her son at the far back of the room.

"and after all these years… I have been hiding my greatest treasure from the world" the audience were exchanging glances and whispering.

"I think its about time that I shared it" Lara raised her hand , beckoning James to come towards the stage. James approached slowly, the crowd parting to let him though. They looked at him with wide eyes, the media filming and rapidly taking notes.

"This" Lara said as James joined her on the stage "Is my son" Gasps could be heard and lots of talking, and lots of flashing cameras.

"His name is James Richard Croft and he is my greatest treasure."

More talk and more photos taken.

"Master Croft!" a reporter shouted at James

"Yes?" James answered, he wasn't sure he liked his new found fame.

"Will you be carrying on the 'family business'?"

The crowd fell silent, awaiting James' reply.

"Yes" James said "I want to, my mother has taught me well and I want to put it to the test." the audience laughed and applauded.

"Excuse me, Lady Croft?" a female reporter with big glasses waved her hand at Lara.

"Yes?" Lara replied politely.

"why keep you son a secret for all these years? Were you ashamed or embarrassed about your son?"

Lara shook her head "of course not, I did this to protect him. But he's old enough to protect himself now."

"Who's his father?" a voice came from the crowd. Lara face fell.

"Please no more questions, thank you" and with that, Lara quickly left the stage.

James scowled at his mother and ran after her.

"Why won't you ever answer that question?" James cried.

"Not here" Lara said quietly "Please wait till we get home." Lara walked away to her audience.

Furious, James almost screamed in anger. Turning on his heel, he began to walk out the building.

He didn't care about where he was going or that his mother wouldn't know where he was.

He just had to get out of here.


	4. First Time For Everything

_First time for everything_

_London_

_Back alleys_

The back alleys were a haunting contrast to the museum, it shadowy and clammy, where the building was dazzling and dry. It was lightly drizzling, drops of the rain seeping from the gutters and dripping down into the drains. James wasn't bothered by the rain, it seemed to calm him from his fiery rage. The teenager stormed through the alleyway, ripping off his tie and flinging it somewhere in the darkness.

"Stupid party" he mumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. James let his hair hang over his face, the brown hair slowly growing damp.

The teen was so caught up in his own mind to realise the shadows that moved behind him, the shadows following close behind.

Turning down another dark alley, James lost track of where he was or were he was going, be he couldn't care less.

"You shouldn't be here all alone kid" a voice sneered behind him

"I'm not a kid!" James spun around in anger, only to come face to face with a large group of thugs. All were wearing dark and dirty clothes and had wicked smiles and a devious flicker in their eyes.

"Well well! Looks like we gotta a fighter boys!" a man with a dirty black beanie hooted, his cronies cackled evilly.

As they slowly surrounded him, James quickly took a fighting stance: fists raised and legs apart. Ready and waiting.

"You wanna fight pretty boy?" another man with a hoop earring and yellow teeth sneered.

" Look guys" a short stubby man with an unshaved chin and bloodshot eyes pointed " he looks like a rich kid to me"

" Yeah" Beanie man suddenly took a hold of James face when two other men crept behind him and grabbed his arms.

"I recognise you face boy…"Beanie man breathed in his face, the smell of stale booze made James feel sick. His heart was thumping hard in his chest.

"hey boss" aman behind him began searching through James' pockets. James was about to shout but his mouth was rudely assaulted but the man's fat hand that stank to high heaven.

"check this out" He tossed the beanie man James' wallet. Beanie man caught it swiftly and began to empty its contents, James watched as the gang greedily grabbed his money.

James shouted behind the fat mans hand, the gang guffawed at his helplessness.

"Well well boys" Beanie man grinned, "Looks like we gotta a Croft on hands." confused faces replaced the smiles.

"I thought that was just a rumour." the unshaved man whispered.

James had enough, somehow he found the strength to break free from the men's grip. The gang snapped into action.

"Sorry gents" James felt cocky all of the sudden " I'm afraid this little meeting's over"

The gang laughed again.

"Sorry Croft" Beanie man slowly approached him "you're gunna make us a pretty penny"

"don't count on it pal" James raised his fists "I'm not going down easy"

"Fine by us" the gang raising fists

"Bring it" James gritted his teeth.

It was like it happen in slow motion, the unshaven man ran first into a running leap. Without thinking, James kicked him in the stomach, and punch another man who was right behind him. Many more tried, all failed. James was just too quick for them. He was lucky to be this trained.

"you're good kid" Beanie man said as James pulled away from kicking another crony into the alley wall.

"It's over pal" James glared at him. Beanie man just laughed and pulled out a gun from his coat pocket. James' heart sunk.

"Say good night Croft" Beanie man cruelly whispered. James closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his death.

A shot rang out.

James slowly opened, expecting to see blood and feel pain. But it never came.

He saw Beanie man on the floor clutching his leg, howling in pain. James was confused

"Take that scum"

James turned around to see his mother holding one of her pistols aimed at the man.

Beanie man had managed to get away with help of his gang that weren't knocked out.

"James" Lara approached her son "Why did you disappear? You were lucky I found you!"

"I had it under control until that!" James snapped at her

"This is why you should be armed at all times" Lara said as she placed her pistol back into her black bag.

"Come on" Lara placed her hand on his shoulder "Lets go home"

James shook his head "Not unless you tell me who my father is"

Lara looked shocked but nodded. "It's time you knew"


	5. Time for Truths?

Hey everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been rather busy with exams and lots of gigs! (YAY GREEN DAY!)

Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and faves.

Remember to review!

XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX

* * *

Time for Truths 

_Croft Manor, Surrey, England_

_11:35pm _

The manor was eerily silent, Geoffrey had been dismissed from duty a few hours before and Zip and Alister were nowhere to be seen, assuming they had gone to bed early too.

The once boisterous fire had expired down to dismal smoulders, descending the manor into darkness and the only sound was the emotionless beeping of computers in Zip's office.

Lara and James quietly entered, not speaking. In fact they hadn't spoke since James' scrap in the alleyway. James was confused and a little anxious. Was his mother going to tell him the truth that he had been waiting for 17 years?

"Come on" Lara whispered, James snapped out of his thoughts, seeing his mother half way up the stair case. "We'll discuss this in the study."

James nodded and quickly followed after her.

They walked down the long hallway to the library, which was also Alister's and Lara's study.

Lara let James in first and closed the door behind her. The library, like the rest of the manor, was cloaked in night, the full moon outside shedding slight light into the room. Alister's desk was at the end of the room, looking just as he left it.

His laptop was closed on the desk, there was also an empty teacup and a dozen books neatly stacked at the side of the desk.

Lara sighed as she walked over to Alister's desk and placed her small bag on the dark desk.

"I'm sure Alister won't mind if we use his desk" Lara said as she sat at the desk.

James just stared at her.

"I suppose I better tell you the truth" Lara sighed again "Don't ever think I never wanted you, because you mean the world to me. When I found out I was expecting, I was scared. But Zip and Alister were there for me."

"Look Mother" James cut in "Just tell me…"

"I would feel better if you sat down."

James rolled his eyes and took a seat.

"Your father…well I've known him a long time and at one part we worked together."

"Does he know?" James gritted his teeth together "About me?"

"No" Lara looked down at the floor " He doesn't know you exist."

Suddenly James slammed his fist on the desk, making Lara jump.

"How could you?" James shouted, his eyes filling with angry tears. "Didn't you ever think I wanted to know who my father was! I have the right to know!"

"You do!" Lara placed her hand over her sons fist, tears of her own forming at her big brown eyes. "I did it to protect you!" James turned away from her.

"Wait a minute" Lara quickly ran up the stairs to her study, and swiftly returned, jumping down instead of using the stairs.

"Here" said Lara, in her hands was a worn brown package. James looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"Take it" Lara placed it in his hands, "Your father gave it to me before you were born"

James looked at the package in his hands, he could tell it had once been opened. Never less, James opened it and pulled out the contents.

Inside was a worn map, a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on and a enveloped letter.

"What is this?" James questioned his mother.

"I don't know" Lara said simply " I've left it to you to figure out."

James looked at the contents again, gently rubbing his thumb over the scrawled writing.

"I'm sorry" James whispered.

"It's alright" Lara pulled him into a loving hug. "I'm sorry too."

"Mother" James whispered again "Please, tell me who my father is"

Lara pulled away.

"If you figure out this, it will lead you to him." Lara placed her hands on his shoulders.

James just nodded "Can I stay here for a little while?" he asked

"Of course" Lara picked up her bag from the desk and pressed the switch that opened a secret passage leading to her quarters. "Don't stay up too late, I expect you to be up early for training tomorrow"

James smirked " You betca"

Lara smiled back "Good night"

"Night" James said back.

As soon as his mother left the room, the wall closing behind her, James switched on the desk lamp and moved behind it. He carefully spread out the papers, before carefully picking up the envelop and pulling out the letter.

James began to read…

_Lara, _

_I bet you're confused, wondering what all this junk all is. But you're a clever gal, I betca you'll figure it out in no time. _

_I bet you'll find it … interesting. _

_Good luck, _

_K_

_P.S _

_About the other night, don't get me wrong, I had fun but it still won't work. _

_But if you're ever in the area, give me a call. X _


	6. Preparing

Hey everyone!

Sorry for such a long wait. I had a bit off troublesome writer's block but I'm back now and got more chapters coming soon!

Thanks alot

XCLOUDXSTRIFEXXX

* * *

Lara awoke early as usual. She did her early morning workouts and yoga for a few hours, before heading downstairs to pay Zip a visit.

"Morning Zip" Lara said cheerily. Zip looked over his computer screen to Lara

"Morning Lara, you're rather happy this morning" he said with a smile.

"Oh yes, nothing like a five o'clock start and a two hour work out to start your day!" she said with a laugh. "Have you seen James?"

"Gym. Where else would he be?" Zip said, without taking his eyes of his computer screen.

"Of course" Lara said. As she turned to leave, she stopped.

"What you working on Zip?" when Zip didn't reply, Lara walked around him to look at the screen herself.

"Facebook Zip?" Lara said with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, can't help it if I'm popular." He retorted. Lara laughed and walked out the office and towards the gym.

* * *

James was doing push ups, he had another twenty to go when his mother walked in.

"Morning" James half grunted. Lara laughed at him.

"So?" She said as she sat down on the floor, watching him.

James stopped his push ups and sat next to her. "I worked out what the numbers were, their coordinates. And I've decided…"

"Decided what?" Lara asked.

"I've decided I'm gunna follow them" Lara looked at him with a shocked look.

"James" She sighed "I don't think…"

"I'm seventeen years old mum!" James sprung up and glared at her. "I can handle it!"

Slowly, Lara stood up and nodded. "I know you can" she placed loving hands on his firm shoulders "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Mum" James gently hugged her "It won't. I'll make you so proud of me"

"I always am proud of you James" Lara laughed. The two pulled away. James grabbed a water bottle and quickly drank from it.

"In that case" Lara said as she turned to leave "You best see Zip and Alistair, They will give you what you need".

* * *

"Hey Zip" James said as he entered Zip's office.

Zip looked over his computer screen and greeted the teenager with a smile.

"Hey James, long time no see" Zip laughed "What can I do for you?"

"I need some stuff; I'm going on a trip"

"Alone?" Zip raised his eyebrow, James nodded. "Now how did you do that?"

"I'm seventeen years old Zip, I think I can handle it"

Zip laughed loudly "You're defiantly your mother's son. Alright then, take these." Zip handed him a headset, a torch and a brand new PDA.

"The headsets got a camera on it, so we can see as well as hear you and the PDA will tell you were you are, anywhere in the world." James nodded while looking at the new gadgets.

Zip turned back to his computer screen "Good luck out there James, and if you need help…"

"I know who to call" James said with a smile. Now it was time to pay Alistair a visit.

* * *

Alistair enjoyed the peace and quiet. Alistair was studying a rather old book, taking notes in his worn journal. Now that James was older, he wouldn't be such a pain as he was when he was a child. Alistair cringed at the memories of a young James in the library, pulling out all the books, asking endless questions and jumping all over the place.

Shaking his head, Alistair returned to his work, unaware that the teenager was in the room and hiding underneath the table. James thanked his mother for being so stealthy; it always came in handy, especially when it came to scaring Alistair. James crawled out and behind Alistair and quietly stood behind him. Then suddenly placing his hands on the man's shoulders and shouting in his ear at the same time.

"HEY ALISTAIR!"

Alistair jumped and screamed in shock, while James fell on the floor laughing.

"Dear god!" Alistair gasped in shock "Why must you always do that?"

"I'm sorry" James said between laughing "Couldn't resist it"

Alistair scowled at him while he picked himself up from the floor.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Alistair said sourly.

"I need some stuff" James said "I'm going on a trip."

Alistair nodded and opened the drawers of his desk.

"Going alone?" he questioned James.

"Yep"

"Wonderful" Alistair said with joy in his voice "Finally some peace!" James laughed in response.

"Here" Alistair handed him a small leather bound journal. "It will come in handy, in case you need to make note of something."

"Thank you Alistair" James lowed his head "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright" Alistair said as he went back to his book. "Just be careful alright?"

James nodded "Of course, I mean, who else is going to scare you?"

* * *

James Croft looked so much like his mother right now. He now wore a black top and black camo trousers, tucked into brown combat boots, his gun holsters strapped to his legs. On his back was a brown shoulder backpack made of leather, with medipacks, spare bullets, and his journal inside. His grappling hook he had received for his birthday was attached to his belt. He was attaching the torch and the headset to himself when Lara entered.

"You look so grown up" She said softly. James turned and smiled at her.

"Here" Lara handed his own pair of pistols "You will need these." James took them and placed them in the holsters. James noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"Hey mum" James said "I'll be okay"

"I know" Lara pulled him into a hair and lightly stroked his fluffy hair "I can't help but worry"

Lara pulled away reluctantly and handed him a plane ticket.

"I'll take you to the airport; you'll get a small plane as near as we can get you to the spot."


	7. Camille

**Camille **

_**The Alps**_

_**France **_

_**11:05 am **_

The early morning sunlight glistened and glared in the snow. The cold air danced around the mountains. James scrambled through his rucksack to find his sunglasses, and then put them on. He looked to his surroundings, then at his PDA.

"South-eastern France, west of the main chain of the Alps" James read off the screen. He pressed the screen for the map and reached in his pocket for the paper with the coordinates on. Once he entered them in the PDA, he put both of them away and started to walk.

Vaulting down the small cliffs, James landed on his feet. He had a long way to go , he had to reach it before it became dark. He walked through a dark cavern, it suddenly felt so much different, the sunlight had gone and the temperature had dropped dramatically. James pulled the coat he was wearing closer, trying to shut out the sharp coldness.

Something didn't feel right about this place. James instantly reached for the guns strapped to his legs. The quietness howled in the cavern, and then in the darkness, eyes glinted from above. Bats.

The bats flew like quick shadows; James ducked as the swarm swooped past him and out of sight. James sighed and put the guns back. He walked out and back in the sunshine, the mixture of snow and stone crunched under his combat boots as he ascended another mountain.

"How's it going?" Zip's voice suddenly crackled in the headpiece.

"Fine" James replied as he reached up to the headset and turned on the camera. "I'm on track, just had a run in with a few bats. How's mum?"

"She's fine" Zip replied "She's on the phone to someone at the moment, she asked me to keep an eye on you."

James sighed "I'm not a baby, I can look after myself"

"We know" Zip chuckled lightly. James came to a dead end, looking at a rather tall rocky wall. He noticed the small jaded edges that stood out of the rock. James jumped up and scaled the rock, he took a look down.

"That's a long way down!" James could hear Alistair gasp, he shook his head and laughed. Soon enough James reached the top. At the top of the mountain, looked like a small camp. James approached it with caution. The camp had been long since empty, the dying embers of the flame and empty tents proved that.

"Wonder what happened here?" Zip questioned. James noticed tracks in the snow.

"Whatever happened" James kneeled down and studied the tracks "They didn't go without a fight."

He broke off the connection, but before James could study it further, he noticed a shadow behind him. As he quickly turned towards it, he was knocked on the head. James Croft was out cold before he even hit the snow.

* * *

"Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous?"

James awoke to the sound of an angry voice, speaking rapidly in French. James slowly opened his eyes, seeing a very angry looking girl standing over him, gun pointed at his face.

"Whoa!" James shouted while staring down the barrel of the gun. "calmez-vous!" The girl cocked an eyebrow at him "Vous me comprenez?"

"Oui," James said rolling his eyes at her "je parle couramment"

The girl reluctantly put the gun away and gave him a hand up. James brushed himself off and took a good look of the girl. She must have been the same age as him, with long blond hair in a ponytail. Her big brown eyes scowled at him, she wore a brown fur lined coat over a blue leotard top with brown camo trousers and combat boots.

"What is your name?" the girl asked him a heavy French accent.

"James" James could see she was getting a proper look at him, and that she liked what she saw. "James Croft"

The girl blinked at him "Croft? As in…?"

"Yes" James nodded "Lara Croft is my mother"

The girl smiled at him. "Lara Croft is a great inspiration to me" the girl looked at him with confusion on her face. "I didn't know that she had a son" James scoffed.

"No one did" the girl looked even more confused "It's a long story" James said quickly. "Anyway what's your name?"

The girl blushed lightly "I'm Camille Blanche . I'm sorry for hitting you over the head."

James lightly rubbed his head "Ow, it hurt a lot you know" Camille looked down at her feet

"I thought you were one of them"

"Who?" James asked "what happened here?"

"My father and I were studying the mountains." Camille began "he's Jac Blanche, one of France's best archaeologist's and I'm training to be one too. Anyway, he found something about this area and had to have a look, I decided to come with. We were attacked…" Camille's eyes began to tear up "…and then…they took my father away."

James placed a hand on her shoulder "I'll help you find him."

"You will?" Camille looked up at him.

James nodded "I'm a Croft remember? I got links all over the world; I'll find him in no time."

Suddenly, he was pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"Merci!" Camille laughed.

"It's alright" James said. The two teens pulled away awkwardly.

"What was you doing up here James?" Camille questioned him.

"I was looking for something, maybe the same thing your father was looking for."

"Then let's go. I have nothing here and we might as well start"

James nodded and reached up to his headset "Zip?"

"Thank god!" Zip's worried voice came through "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story" James said quickly "Listen I've got a task for you. I've run to a girl whose father's been kidnapped. The names Jac Blanche"

"I'll work on it" Zip said

"I'm finishing here; you let me know when you get anything"

James broke off the connection and turned toward Camille.

"Let's go"

* * *

**Translations**

"Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous?" - "Who are you? What do you want? "

"calmez-vous!" - "Calm down!"

"Vous me comprenez?" - "You understand me?"

"Oui, je parle couramment" - "Yes, I speak fluent"


End file.
